


think fast

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basketball, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Late at Night, M/M, Making Out, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: same night, seven o'clock in the small basketball court near enough to mark's place.





	think fast

same night, seven o'clock in the small basketball court near enough to mark's place. that's where him & sicheng relieve some stress together playing ball games & just chilling out. 

it's the same this time. when mark had arrived, sicheng was already there scrolling through his phone & unaware of mark's presence. it gets quite chilly when it's the evening, but sicheng still wears those incredible shorts with his hoodie yet again. mark doesn't know how much longer he can keep sane around the older. 

“think fast.” before sicheng could look up, a ball came flying towards him, causing him to squawk lightly & hold onto the ball when it hits his chest. 

“no fun, mark lee.” 

they play a couple games, have some turns shooting before it gets dark, & right now is about the time sicheng says he's off. mark doesn't exactly want him to go. wants to take him home where he can admire his thighs up close instead of gawking at them in the cold dark.

right now they're just sitting on a bench, passing the ball to each other when sicheng speaks up. “the time?” 

mark checked his watch. yup, he usually goes by now. “ten twenty.” 

in response, sicheng nodded, passing the ball back to mark. “who're you home with?” 

the younger didn't expect a question like that. “my parents are out for the weekend, actually.” 

‘good, now let me steal you for the night.’

sicheng rose from his spot on the bench when he caught the ball, dribbling it to the centre of the court before calling out, “if i get the ball in the hoop, i'll come home with you.”

shooting was one of the things sicheng needed improvement on most. don't get mark wrong, sicheng is quite amazing at basketball, especially defending, but shooting was just a thing he liked to work on. “gotcha.” 

watching the older, he stands a good distance away from the hoop before bringing the ball up to his chest. 

‘no, if he does a chest throw, it'll definitely not work.’ 

mark really badly, desperately wants sicheng to get it in so they can fuck like rabbits on his bed, but if sicheng is really going to shoot like this, it won't go in. he's tried this way before & it didn't work. 

sicheng aims for the square on the post before shooting, & mark watches the ball go through the hoop with ease, barely touching the edges of the ring at all. he pretends to be chill about it when he jumps up & jogs over to sicheng, turning the younger around by the shoulder & kissing him there straight on the mouth. 

sicheng lets out a noise in surprise, kissing mark back & trying to keep up with the way the younger practically sucks his face off. he's not gonna lie, sicheng loves how mark makes a mess, saliva running down his chin hotly when their tongues meet. 

it was a quick snog, & they pant when mark pulls away. “my place. now.” 

mark concludes that he's quite the tease. all night, sicheng was begging while the younger grinded against the curve of his ass through his shorts, fucked his thighs & conked out half way through sicheng struggling to get himself off. 

mark was shocked when he woke up with his hands bound to the headboard. 

sicheng mocked mark. “think fast.”


End file.
